


Oh the Good Old Days

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 索隆 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 2





	Oh the Good Old Days

现代设定，索隆单人，打破朋友关系的爱情故事，一篇结束。  
———————  
索隆

谈及冬天，撇开凛冽西风、枯枝败叶和荒凉街景，就是一个回忆见缝插针的季节。坐在飘窗上，抬手抿了口柚子茶，有点苦，估计是化在这杯橙黄里的阳光不够甜。床上的绿脑袋背对着自己侧躺着，倒在手边的书页没再翻动过，不出意外是睡着了。骗子，说好的要一起进行午后读书的，就不该指望他。耳机里播放着轻和的男女对唱，盯着他均匀起伏的腹部略略出神，脑海里倒带起旧时光。

和索隆的渊源大概要追溯到孩提时代，不错，两人就是青梅竹马这一再不能更老套的说法。

初次见面是五岁左右，当时来家旁的儿童公园玩，一撒开家长的手便四处乱窜，没注意站到了荡起的秋千后。眼瞅着绿头发的小男孩愈来愈近，你抬起腿踹了秋千一脚，可时机掌握得不大对，这狠狠的一脚便落在了那人背上。他毫无防备，登时便从座椅上摔了出去。两家家长见状赶忙上前查看，还好都无大碍，最后你在家长的责怪下，朝划破了膝盖的、瘪嘴瞪着你的小男孩轻飘飘地道了歉。

颇为迷幻的是，这场小意外竟诡异地使两家交好了起来，而彼此也在漫长的学生时期里，默认着归家的斜坡上，两个影子交叠在一起，四季不停。

青葱岁月里，孩子们八卦又多嘴，对于你们这种不时表现出来的亲密，总会传出不少绯闻。热络的朋友会拿你俩打趣，关系一般的女同学会托你给他递情书，不知实情的则把你当作强劲的假想敌。那时索隆迷上了剑道，本身面部线条俊朗，青春期飞速抽条，又时常锻炼，迷倒了一片小姑娘。她们自发组成了后援会，经常在剑道馆外和他“偶遇”，或是在比赛结束后等在场馆外，为他递上一瓶矿泉水和毛巾。

说来也好笑，初中去看他参加全国大赛，恰巧就坐在一堆狂热粉丝旁。姑娘们眉飞色舞地吹着一个接一个的彩虹屁，你实在难以将她们口里的帅气学长和自己熟识的路痴绿藻头联系在一起。为了不被生吞，你没对粉丝滤镜做评价，只给索隆发了条消息，说比完赛不等他了，让他自行回家。

没想到出场馆不到五分钟，身后就有个声音响亮地呼喊着自己。回过头，果然是那个不会看眼色的家伙。他目不斜视，穿过人流径直走来，朝你要水和毛巾。

虽说这人面上神色如常，但你觉得他心底一定在偷笑，害得自己在女生们灼热的目光下都快被煮沸活剥了，便挑高眉毛瞪着他。索隆也不甘示弱地瞪回来，扶稳了扛在肩上的竹刀，还强硬地朝你一摊手。

绝对是故意的，可没办法，众目睽睽之中，只得把出于友情准备好的矿泉水往他手上一塞，将毛巾朝他脸上一扔，撒腿就跑。

经历这一遭，隔日自然被脑残粉堵在墙角警告了，回家时便对他提议：“后几天我不跟你一块儿走了，再跟你走一起我怕我看不到明天的太阳。”

他偏着头睥睨了你一会儿，接着若有所思地点点头，然而第二天还是照常在老地方瞥见了背着竹刀的身影。

“大哥，不是说了最近别一起走嘛。”

“不一起走，我在后面跟着。”

靠，不光路痴，还听不懂人话。豪不犹豫冲他翻了个白眼，抑制了下翘起的嘴角，听着熟悉的脚步声和聒噪的知了鸣，被潮热的风揉进盛放的白杜鹃里。

自此以后，平淡无趣的生活里多了女孩子们的各种挑衅，向钢铁直男控诉也是无果，仅能舌战群儒，解释着两人间单纯的友谊。直至大学到伦敦留学，才在不同的校园里，在几个小时的时差下，免于他追求者的骚扰。

也曾有人询问，你们俩怎么不在一起？这个问题不是没想过。第十七个夏日里，并肩上学的清晨，如那副举世闻名的印象派朝阳穿梭在他短密的发间，俏皮地打在他平和的侧脸上，将他锋利的眉骨、鼻梁、唇峰都柔化得不像样。对着这一幕，心不适时地悸动了下，瞳孔溢着闪亮的碎芒，少顷又在他探究的目光中被掖回眼底。

时间一长，尽管血液里仍保留着那份不轻不重的情感，但发觉很难再将这十几年的交情用总角之交以外的词汇来衡量。更何况本质上还是墨守成规的，缺失了限定于孩子身上的勇气，打破固定位置的念头便逐渐归于平静。

蓝色弹珠上人潮汹涌，和朋友活成同一时间节点下的平行时空已是常态，反到是和索隆一直维持着稳定的老友关系。不见面时偶尔讲述趣闻，或是在新发布的照片下吵几句嘴，回国后则租了他楼下的公寓，顺理成章成为邻居。早晚餐为了方便，一起解决，周末的闲暇时间要么一齐窝在同一屋檐下，要么结伴看一场电影。久而久之，默许就成了一种义务。空调房里分享一扭一半的碎碎冰，听歌时自然地拿起另一边的耳机，各类表格上紧急联系人一栏填着他的电话，乃至连两户的备用钥匙，都各持一把。

这很奇妙，两人像伴侣一般相处，对彼此的癖好如数家珍，却又在灵魂层面分隔千里。吃着夜宵看电影的数个夜里，没有人开口，也从来没有找到过一个妥帖的契机说，今晚别回去了，和我一起住吧，我们在一起吧，仅心照不宣地接受着对方的痕迹，将他的存在当作眼镜起雾了、天天喊减肥那般平常。

夏天用电密集，人们巴不得让电风扇、空调运作一整天，就很容易令整栋楼跳闸。又一次陷入黑色时，索隆正在客厅举着哑铃看电视，而你躺在的浴缸里，手指扣成个圆圈，吹着泡泡。

灯一灭，窸窸窣窣的脚步声便比你焦急得呼唤先一步响起。门锁刚上有点动静，又停了下来。

“我在门口守着行吧？”

向来怕黑，加之眼睛无法适应骤然漆黑，觉得密闭空间里会蹿出魑魅魍魉，一时头脑一热让他进来，回答的语调里还染上哭腔。

从小到大，索隆天不怕地不怕，就是对你的眼泪无计可施。关掉手机上的闪光灯，他闭着眼走进浴室，打翻了也无暇顾及，缓慢地触着周围的物品，听着声响，摸黑移动到你前方。

模糊地勾勒出一个背靠着浴缸坐下的黑影，你缩进绵密的泡沫里，把手放在他后肩的位置，无意划过后颈，触碰到较常温更炙热的肌肤，便在忐忑的心跳声里等待吊灯再次闪耀。

你也想过，为何那个晚上没有发生些什么？可能这就得归结于“害怕”二字，但不是怕黑。人类敏感又自私，利己主义的驱使下，通常是为了己愿而行动，可满意的结果却往往是主观修饰过的幻想，所以，为了避免失去长久以来的标签，损失喝酒畅谈的资格，选择忽视，选择沉默，选择向后一退多于向前一步。至于真实的情绪，那就让它在失眠的夜里动荡不安吧。

日历上的数字照旧增加着，很快就到了家里安排的相亲年纪。男方不差，样貌、工作、家庭背景都十分匹配，抛下的梗他也能立马接上，言语间夹杂着对自己的欣赏。然而你对他就是无感，凭空觉得不自在，心理上的，仿佛胸口噎着一口气，不过仍保持着观察的态度，将他丢在了恋人的位子上。

十月底和男友逛完迪士尼，身心俱疲地挪回家，意外在电梯里碰到背着竹刀的索隆。你朝他努努嘴，使了个眼色，他接收到信号，五分钟后便与你结伴去了酒吧。两人都是常客，熟练地坐在老位置上，索隆向酒保打了个响指，原本依着习惯点了螺丝起子，眼睛在你身上打转了片刻，又改成你钟爱的琴费士。

当天他穿了件灰T恤，肌肉在常年累月的锻炼下根本不能被布料遮掩，三颗耳坠更是伴着他的谈笑在灯光下晃动，分外惹眼，不一会儿就有裙子短得恰到好处的女生前来搭讪。微微蹙起眉，他竖起大拇指冲你指了指，冷冷地道了句女朋友，你则习以为常地露出“女友”式的和善微笑，对她摆摆手。

等人走开，用手肘戳了戳隔壁的绿藻头，“人家姑娘长的不错，肤白貌美大长腿，怎么不试试？”

“眼线画太长了，像地狱钻出来的女鬼。”

这个形容着实太出乎意料，你噗嗤一下笑了出来，又想到这是当天首次开怀大笑，堪堪收住，转而骂他不懂女人。他望着你，不可否置地点点头赞同。

莫名地，一句话从嘴里蹦了出来，“我往前走了，你也快去找个女朋友吧，别总拿我当挡箭牌了。”

对视的眼神倏而暗淡了一点，转过头再也没说话，只剩挂着泡沫的空酒杯在你无声晕开的眼线上，折射出七彩光谱。

新恋情安稳得如同传送带上的货物，匀速向前推进，你也按部就班，准备住得离男友近一点。搬家时赶上对方出差，本来打算自食其力，不想被索隆听到了响动，自愿下楼帮忙。刚进门，他就把备份钥匙交到你手里，然后打包装箱，默默收拾着你的小物件。

起初还有一搭没一搭地聊着，到后来整个房间里仅余下贴胶带的声音，次啦一下划破空气。直到合力将最后一个箱子推进电梯，侧身经过他进入电梯时，他没来由地道，天转凉了，你脚冰，记得穿两层袜子。你眨眨眼回应，在这见了400来天的电梯里，头一回数着从住的楼层降落到底层需要花费40秒。

之后，人生便在家里人的催促下来飞驰至领证那天。那是个连相机都感应到多云的日子，在八月的催化下，闷热得惹人焦灼。大事件提前和熟人都交代了下，索隆也不例外，但唯独他的对话框里没再弹出新的回复。大约是还在睡觉吧，转过腕表确认下时间，又瞧着渐渐变暗的屏幕，你想。

坐在男友，哦不，是未来老公旁边依旧不自在，细胞在体内叫嚣着不安，便在车座上来回调整姿势。他察觉到你的不对劲，腾出一只手搭于你手背安抚，说亲爱的，我也紧张。

这一刻，你却从温柔的举措里意识到，血液里积瘀的局促是源于走失了的归属感。而这份该死的舒适、认同及安定，仅会待在在索隆身边时，沿着司空见惯的每一个互动，麻痹神经，腐蚀入骨。

叹了口气，暗暗承认自己败给了那份积久成习的爱情，继而一改往日的斯文模样，强硬地要求下车，随着自己的性子，当了不光彩的逃兵。

脚尖接触地面便急急奔至旧公寓，敲了半天门也没个回音，转身跑向初见的儿童公园。果不其然，还没走近，就看见那颗绿脑袋出现在预期地点。他背对着自己，和五岁的记忆一样，低着头瞄不到表情，坐在同一个摆荡的秋千上。

于是，你也像小时候一样，气冲冲抬腿给了他一脚，照着他劈头盖脸一顿骂。索隆诧异了一霎，跟着直起身，还给你一个再无束缚的吻和一个紧得窒息的拥抱。

将额头埋进他胸膛时，终于明白了为什么歌词里都喜欢追忆夏日时光。是阳光灿烂、蝉鸣炸耳，是均分的菠萝味冰棍，还是仲夏夜下躺在吧台上的琴费士？都不是，和季节、物体皆无关，既可以是金风玉露的秋天，也可以是甜得发腻的蛋糕。仅仅因为——笑容正好，感觉正好，因为那些日子里，这个寡言笨拙的家伙也都正好偷偷在心头跳动。

耳机里的音乐停了，点亮手机，屏幕显示是最末一首。脑内的老电影也播完了，抬头看向窗外，发现空中飞起雪花，飘飘荡荡的，像顽皮的小鬼从楼顶洒落的碎纸片。

凑近摇醒沉睡的人，想着既然没有赏析文学这种高雅格调，那看看雪也不赖。奈何索隆半挺起身瞄了一眼，又躺下，连带着你一起躺下，下巴抵在脑袋顶的发旋上，无视着愈下愈密的雪点，要你陪他再眯一会儿。

强劲的心跳在耳廓上传导着，你突兀地问了一个全世界的情侣都无法避及的问题。

狭长的眼睛徐徐睁开，瞳仁迟缓地转动了几圈，静悄悄的。原以为这就是答案，他却说，什么时候喜欢上的不知道，具体原因谈不上来，只那次喝完酒后突然发觉，甚至连眼线在你眼下晕花了，他也觉得——啧，怎么说，很性感。

[终]  
———————  
灵感源于No Vacation的《August》，标题是里头的歌词。听歌的时候突然想搞一篇，就写了。


End file.
